The day I met Bella Swan
by TwilightGirl29
Summary: Bella Swan is admitted to The Cullens Home of Help by Her Mother Renee cause she ant deal with her smoking, dying of her hair. When Carlisle and Esme introduced them to her, Edward Mason feel immediately attracted to her but isn't sure if he should act on his feelings. So what are Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie there for? Well Bella ever reveal her past to them? BXE


The day I met Bella Swan

By TwilightGirl29

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT :(

"Oh my god Edward, Theres going to be a new girl coming here today!" Alice squeals in my ear "Whats her name?" I ask "I dont know Carlisle and Esme wouldn't tell me" She says. "I hope she's not a lesbian" Rose says "Only you would think of that" Jasper says "You got that right" Emmett says. Carlisle and Esme come in with a girl who looks about our age, Her hair about barely reachs her neck, she has hot pink straight across bangs and electric green on the top and sides of her hair not sure if its the same in the back, she has chocolate brown eyes.

"Guys this is Isabella Swan" Carlisle says "Its Bella" Isabella mutters "Oh sorry Bella" Carlisle says "Well welcome to The Cullens Home of Help" Esme says "Home of help, this is a mental institiution" She says "Theses are the other residents" Esme says indicating to us "Hi Im Alice Brandon nice to meet you Bella" Alice says and hugs Bella and she gently pushes Alice off her "Not much of a hugger" Bella says "Jasper Whitlock" Jasper says his southern accent coming out "Nice to meet you too Cowboy" She says "Rosalie Hale" Rose says reading a magazine.

"Emmett McCarthy" Emmett says and comes over to her gives her a bear hug "C-Cant...b-breathe" Bella chokes out "Oh sorry" He says and puts her down. She coughs and takes a deep breath. I go over to her "Edward Mason at your service" I said giving her my famous crooked grin. "Such a gentlemen" She says and winks at me "Can I go outside for a minute?" She asks. "Sure I'll show you to our activity yard" Esme says and takes her there. She has blue hair in the back.

BPOV

I have a cigarette in my hand "Are you trying to ruin your body Isabella!" My mother hisses at me "And you care why?" I ask "Me and Phil are tired of this, your attitude, your decisions, especially your hair, you had such pretty brown hair why did you have to go dye like some druggie would" She critizes me "Dont hate on the hair" I said and we arrive at the place, I smash my cigarette on the ground.

EPOV

We all expect Carlisle and Esme go outside to join Bella. And she is leaning againist the building with her foot up againist the wall with a cigarette in her hand, she puts in her mouth then takes it out and blows out the smoke "You guys want a hit?" She asks holding out hers. "I do" Rose says and goes and take a hit of Bella's cigarette. I take it from Rose once its out of her mouth and smash it on the ground "Hey!" Her and Bella both yell at the same time.

"You cant do that here" Jasper says "Looks like we got a couple of goodie too shoes" Bella sneers "Aw boo Jasper" Rose says "See ya later Bella" Rose winks friendly at Bella. "Your just like my mother critizing me" Bella says and pulls out another cigarette, I reach to take it from her but she moves her hand. She puts it back in her pocket and walks back in the building.

"Bella's here your bag back, not much was in there besides lots of hair dye" Esme says handing Bella a small backpack "Thats cause my mother hates me" She says and walks off into the lounge. "Bella do you want me to show you your room?" Carlisle asks and they walk off, "Well Rose likes her" Emmett says. "Can I have a hug?" Alice asks me "Sure" I said and hug her, "Im going to find Bella" Alice says and walks off "I got to go find my Rose" Emmett says and walks off.

BPOV

Im chillaxing in my room, Rosalie comes in "Wanna smoke?" I ask "They have cameras in here but no audio, follow me I know where we can go" She says so I drop my bag on the floor; I follow her into the bathroom, we get into a stall and I sit on the toliet crossed-legged, She locks the stall where I pull out a cigarette and light it. I take hit, she takes one and we get a couple more before we hit footsteps. She takes the cigarette and puts water on it then into the trashcan. "Chew" She says and hands me gum, I stick it in my mouth and we leave.

"ROSALIE HALE!" Somebody yells and we both flinch and jump at the same time and we look, and see its Emmett. "How are my two favorite girls" He puts his arms around us, I push his arm off me. I walk off shuddering at a memory from my past.

**What do you happened to Bella in her past? What do u think happened to Rosalie? Will Carlisle and Esme find out that Bella is still smoking? Will Charlie find out where Bella is? **


End file.
